


Dear Keith,

by Eunoialy



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Artist Keith, College student Keith, Dead Keith, M/M, Sad lance, college student lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoialy/pseuds/Eunoialy
Summary: Dear Keith,Your funeral was today.





	Dear Keith,

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of letters (short and long) that Lance wrote Keith after he died. 
> 
> SORRY I RESTARTED THIS I DIDNT LIKE THE WAY I DID IT BEFORE!!
> 
> Modern au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keith,
> 
> Your funeral was today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the feedback on my first chapter! I'll try to comply to the suggestions, let me know if it doesn't sound right though.

_Dear Keith,_

_Your funeral was today._

_I guess I never really imagined you'd die. Not like that, anyway. Not so quick._

_There weren't really many people there, just me and the gang. I'm sure you would have liked it better that way anyway, right?_

_It's really weird, y'know? I woke up this morning only to find that you weren't clinging to me like you usually did. I couldn't feel your chest move when you breathed or hear your heart beat. I couldn't see your peaceful sleeping face or your bed head. It hurt. You haven't even been gone that long but it feels like I've been missing you for a lifetime._

_I miss your voice. I feel kind of empty without you telling me about your day or arguing over what kind of milk we should get. Why did you care anyway? You were lactose intolerant._

_I miss your smile. I fell in love with that smile the first time I saw it. The way your lips quirked at an odd angle always seemed to take my breath away. I wish I could see it again, even just once. Of course I mean in person, not in some picture. Pictures don't capture it right._

_Just assume I miss everything, I guess. It would take me too long to write down each thing I missed. Anyway, I should probably go before I soak the paper and smear the writing._

_I love you._

_Lance_

The light sound of pen on paper seized. Silence fell around him, and he let out an exhausted sigh. The only light in the small apartment was a lamp on the desk. It cast long shadows along the walls, giving a dramatic atmosphere that seemed fitting.

Despite everything, he couldn't keep the sad smile from stretching across his features. He felt empty; like all his happiness had been drained from the crack in his heart that his lover had left behind. It didn't quite feel real yet. He still imagined waking up to find the messy haired boy beside him, clinging to him like a moth to a flame.

"Damn, Keith." He murmured, wiping the wetness from his eyes, "You really did it this time, huh?" 

The chair beneath him creaked when he stood on wobbly legs. He still hadn't taken off the suit he'd worn to the funeral. He hadn't had the heart to. Lance could remember the day he'd bought it quite well. Keith had picked it out, getting a nice blue necktie to go with it. He was going to wear it to their wedding. Funny how fate liked to ruin their plans.

He stepped quietly away from the desk, leaving his letter to rest on the table until morning. The apartment was uncomfortably silent now that he lived alone. It took all he had not to call out for Keith, thinking maybe he was just to engrossed in a new painting to make any noise. But Lance knew that wasn't the case; Keith was gone. 

The bedroom felt even emptier than the rest of his little home. Keith's side of the bed was still made, and his pillow still had the imprint of his head. It made Lance's eyes water all over again, but he chose to ignore it. He didn't like the way the dresser interrupted the silence as he opened it, snatching one of Keith's old t-shirts. 

It still smelled like him. The fabric felt softer than usual, but maybe that was just his mind trying to trick him into comfort. He kicked off his dress pants, unbuttoning his shirt. He was supposed to wear them on the happiest day of his life; not the saddest. That fact left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he had to swallow. 

The burning pang in his chest hadn't left since the moment he found out Keith was gone. In fact, it only seemed to intensify with every second his lover didn't draw breath. He'd never felt so horrible in all his life. There was guilt, sadness anger; other emotions he couldn't identify seemed to strangle him. 

He took a deep breath. Then another. And another, trying desperately to calm the raging sadness within himself. He knew what Keith would do if he were there. He'd stroke Lance's hair and whisper sweet reassurances to him. He'd curl up beside him in bed and kiss his pain away. But if Keith were there, Lance wouldn't really need to be comforted, would he?

Though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon, Lance decided to lay in bed anyway. He faced away from Keith's side of the bed, unable to look at the empty spot. He could smell Keith on the shirt he wore, and it comforted him at the same time it hurt him. Such an odd combination made his heart skip several beats.

He'd been too young. The world had no right to take him away. Lance cursed himself, he cursed the universe and the stars and the very planet he inhabited. He cursed the doctors who'd failed and the murderer who'd ruined their lives.

The mess that was his head didn't inwind, it simply calmed as sleep began to invade him. He knew it was very early in the morning by the time he'd actually been able to fall asleep. He wished he could stay that way forever; desperate for any escape from the nightmare that was his life.

But he knew he couldn't. So he latched into the dream he was having, where Keith was alive and well and they were happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was thinking about adding a chapter every few letters that's a memory instead of Lance writing to Keith. Like, as of Lance were having a flash back to the moments with Keith he really liked or regretted. What do you think? Bad idea, good idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Got any ideas for letter topics? Let me know!


End file.
